A vacation for 7
by Neodio
Summary: A normal vacation for the middleaged Leo, changes into a nightmare he will never forget. R&R please. Sorry for any errors
1. Chapter 1

The night is hot as hell. Lucky for me, its my vacation time, and I couldn't ask for a better time for it. I need a break after taking on all those cases these past three weeks.

"So Leo what are you gonna do during your time off"

I hear the voice of one of my friends. Young Asia Miller. She has been working as a lawyer as long as I have, and is always there to make me laugh during those rough hours.

"Leo! I'm talking to you" Asia said sharply.

"Oh sorry, I guess I zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"I asked you what are you planning on doing during your time off."

"I'm planning on getting out of this town. I don't know where I'm going yet though. I have some brochures at home to look at.

"Oh really!" Asia said surprised "You don't seem like the type to travel. You keep surprising me with new things about you. Well call me when you decide on where your going"

"Yeah I will. You take it easy."

"You too suga."

Asia walks off into the distance. That long blond hair of hers swaying in the wind. Well no point in staying here any longer. I need to decide where I'm going tonight. I make my way to my apartment without getting stuck in traffic today. Lucky me. Things seems to be going my way. I enter my apartment, as junky as ever. Well no time to try and clean things up. I set all the brochures on the coffee table this morning. One of thee places has got to be the place for me.

" Victory Land, Coral Beach, Kyra, none of these places have anything interesting."

I had just about given up on going anywhere, when I saw it. The place I knew I'd have a lot of fun at.

"Silent Hill"

The choice has been made. I got all the clean clothes I had a packed them up. I had two weeks off so I better make sure I pack enough of everything. A hour later I have five bags set aside by the door. As always, I over packed., but it's better to be over packed than under packed. I heated up two Hot Pockets and sat down at my computer to get better directions than the ones on the brochure. Once I found them, I printed them out, washed up and hit the sack. Tomorrow I leave to this Silent Hill place.

The next morning, its time to head on out. I got a quick wash up, a bowl of Pops and back the car. I'm all ready.

"Oh, I was suppose to call Asia and let her know where I'm going. Well at six in the morning, I doubt she's awake. I'll call her when I get there"

I can only image how she'll react when I call her later. I hoped in the car and hit the road. Four hours in. I didn't realize how four hours of straight driving can really effect someone. Talk about backache. About 5 minutes later I finally saw the sign. Welcome to Silent Hill.

"Ah finally. Well I don't see anything but fog, but I guess things will look up when I reach the hotel"

Driving a bit longer the fog seem to get thicker. I saw cars set on the side of the road with their panic lights on. I'm guess they stopped from the thick fog. Well the towns straight ahead. No point in stopping now. I just happen to catch a glimpse of one of the cars personalized plate.

" Miss Asia. That's Asia's car!" I said with surprise.

I'm guessing she got the same idea. I looked back to see if I could see her in the car. Oddly it was abandoned. Taking my eyes off the road for that split second, I turn back to realize I can't see a thing now, but the black road in the distance. The road seems to abruptly vanish as I quickly try to stop. Swerving I hit the side hitting my head on the window. Darkness slowly creped up.

"Oh what a nasty bump" Someone said

I finally come too and my head's feeling five times too big. Everything is spinning. When things finally slow down I look around the room, Mechanical bed, small TV, medical supplies.

"I'm in a hospital….How did I get here?

I sit up and get out of the bed, and then I got that cold feeling in my gut that something is wrong. Whatever it is, I'll face it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the small closet in the room hoping to find my bags. No luck. If someone brought me here, they left my things. Guess I need to make my way back to the car. I headed towards the door and that cold thing hits me in the stomach again. Something's wrong here, but there's no way to find out what until you look. I barley touch the door handle and it falls off. If I needed a sign of upcoming trouble, this was it. I sat back on the bed to think.

"This is a hospital, what can happen? There's probably nurses and patients walking around outside like any normal hospital. . This is probably just a old room. I'm just getting worked up. Calm down Leo."

I pull my head together but I can't ignore what my gut is telling me. There's nothing in this room I can use as a weapon ,so if something's really wrong, then all I can do is run. Nothing wrong with that plan. I walk back over to the door and pressed my ear against it. Everything is dead quiet. The door suddenly begins to open. I managed to catch my balance before I fell. I walked outside the room into straight darkness. If this is suppose to be a normal hospital then this must be a special floor of some kind. Nothing like I've ever seen before, but then I'm not a hospital person. This could just be something new. The light from my room lit up the way alittle bit. I started to walk to my right and stubbed my toe on something.

"Ouch! Damn, what is this? Where are the lights?

As if someone heard what I said, the hallway began to lighten up. I could see my toe hit the wheel on a wheelchair. There was someone sitting in it, but there was a white sheet covering him. As the hallway got brighter to a normal level, the strong odor of decay slapped me in the face. Something here was dead. I'm guessing this person in the wheelchair. Well I'm no fool to look. This is a hospital after all. Someone will find out. Well I'm not going this way now, so I turned and head down the other way. I started hearing footsteps behind me. I turned and saw the person in the wheelchair had gotten up and started walking. Guess he wasn't dead.

"Excuse me, can you tell me exactly where I am? I mean I know I'm in a hospital but"

Before I could even finish my sentence, the person started running and rammed into me. Wham! I hit the floor headfirst. Everything began to get blurry. This sheeted person kneeled beside me and the odor of decay hit me again. It was coming from him. I looked over towards him and saw someone else standing over him, breathing heavily. The sheeted person reached into my pocket. Darkness once again took me. What a time to black out. When I came too I was on the road. I could tell seen everything was foggy. I felt a soft hand cress my face. I looked up to see a young women.

"Well good you've come to. Follow my hand"

I cooperated and followed her hand.

"Good well you seem to be fine. Here let me help you up"

"I can get up myself"

I got up and immediately felt the back of my head throbbing. I must have really hit my head hard, back in the hospital.

"Where am I"

"Your on the road near Silent Hill"

"But I was just in a hospital. Did you bring me back here?"

"No, I found you laying here outside of your vehicle. I stopped to make sure you were ok"

So that whole hospital thing was a dream? Couldn't be, my throbbing head is telling me different. Now the question is how did I get back out here by the car.

"You still seem to be confused. I'm not surprised. Your car is totaled so I'll give you a ride into the town"

I followed the women to her car. Not just a ordinary car. A police car.

"You're a cop?"

"Yes, its my first day on the job and I've already run into a lot of trouble, but your different. Its my job as a cop to help out a citizen."

She didn't seem like a cop. She certainly didn't fit the dress code to say the least. Well this is my chance to get into town, and with my car messed up from my crash, I could use a lift. I'll be back for my things. I hopped into the police car.

"What's your name sir?"

"Uh…Leo."

"Leo huh. Let me see your license Mr. Leo."

I reached into my pocket to look for my wallet. Gone. Now that I think back, that sheeted guy did dig in my pocket for something….if that was even real. If so, he must have toke my wallet. Great! Caught with a cop without a license.

" I don't have my wallet on me."

"Where is it, in your trunk?"

"No, I had it in my pocket in my wallet. My wallets gone though.

I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but by the look on her face, she wasn't buying it.

"I see. We'll check things out once we reach Silent Hill P.D."

Image. Me, a Lawyer, caught breaking the law. What a day this has turned out to be. We reached the town finally. Everything wasn't up to my expectations. All the shops were closed, streets were empty, not a sound could be heard, but the engine of the car. Its like the town was deserted.

"This is Silent Hill? Looks nothing like what was in the brochure."

"Ah, so you're a tourist?"

"Yes."

"A tourist driving without his license. You're the fifth person I've caught today like that. The town does look a bit deserted, but well straighten things out once we reach the P.D."


	3. Chapter 3

We continued to ride though the deserted town. By the looks of things, it appeared that this place was a bustling town, but now it looked like a town that was abandoned years ago. Could that brochure have been an old one? No.. It was current. I'm sure of it

"Were here"

Silent Hill police department. This place looked closed too. Is everything in this town closed? The cop toke me up the steps and opened the door. The main lights were still on, but no one was in sight.

"Guess most of the guys went home. Nick!" She yelled.

"Yeah?"

A voice was heard from the back of the building.

"Come help me out here"

A husky guy came from the back putting the last bit of a burger in his mouth.

"forever eating huh?" She said jokingly.

"Ah, well I'm on break you know. So, who do we have here?"

"He says his name is Leo."

The guys stared at me for a second then slapped his forehead.

"I know you! Your Leo Pierce, the lawyer. I saw you a few times, your tough."

"Yes I am" I said proudly.

"Well Avery what did he do? He knows the law, what could he have done?

"I found him laying outside of his vehicle. Once he was awake and ok, I tested him to see if he was under the influence of alcohol. He seemed ok. I asked him for his license. He didn't have one so I had to take him."

" I see. Well you did good. I'll take care of him from here"

So much for my vacation plans. No amusement park, No lake stroll, no browsing through gift shops, nothing.

"Well then. This makes my sixth catch of the day. I'm not doing too bad am I." she said with concern.

"Your doing well considering its your first day. Keep up the good work."

"I will" She said as she opened the door out of the station.

Just as she left the station, the lights started to dim.

"Guess one of the lights in here just blew out. Well come along" Nick said

Nick lead me downstairs. As we continued down the hallway, I started to hear angelic music. The farther down we went, the louder it got. We finally stopped at a cell. A little boy was sitting on a bench in the cell holding a radio.

"Now where did you come from? Guess Frank brought you in. Well Leo you have a cellmate now. Enjoy"

Nick put me in the cell with the boy. I sat on the other Bench trying to think on the laws and how I can get out of here. As hard as I tried to think, I couldn't come up with anything. I couldn't think clearly because of this music.

"Hey, could you turn that down just a little bit." I asked politely

"I can't, there's no volume knob" The boy said faintly

The music quickly changed from the gentle angelic song, to loud screams. The boy dropped the radio and moved under the bench.

"He's coming!" The boy said loudly in fear.

The hallway seem to get darker by the second, until it was almost completely dark. I heard gunshots coming from upstairs. The shots seemed to get louder and closer. I walked up to the bar trying to see what is going on. Nick ran by and turned shooting at something. I heard footsteps and scarping metal in-between the gunshots. Suddenly a saw a black shadow pass by the cell in a blink of my eye. The hallway get completely dark as I heard Nick's screams.

"Hide quickly" The boy said to me.

I backed away from the bars. I couldn't really see anything, but I could make out a faint figure in the darkness standing right at the cell.

" Leo"

Something called my name in a low gruff voice. The radio began to play static and then the angelic music once again. The darkness quickly lifted and light illuminated the hallway once again. I walked back to the bars as the boy came from under the bench. I saw blood running down the floor. I turned trying to see as far down the hall as I could. I could only see one of Nick's legs. The blood was coming from that direction. Was he dead or just injured and unable to talk. The boy walked up the cell's door and touched it. The door appeared rusted and fell to the floor just from the force of his touch. I wanted a way out of here and now I have it.


End file.
